It is often useful to analyze an object by modeling the object and conducting a finite element analysis of the model. Finite element analysis consists of modeling the object as a collection of elements and analyzing the model to determine the effects of heat transfer, mechanical stress, and thermal stress on the object. Three-dimensional modeling is accomplished by subdividing the object into volume elements and generating a mesh with those volume elements. Generating a mesh constitutes associating material and thermal properties with each volume element. After the object has been meshed, the mesh volume elements can be used to conduct a finite element analysis of the object using one of several commercially available finite element analysis processors such as the products sold by SWANSON ANALYSIS SYSTEMS, INC. under the trademark ANSYS.RTM., by ADINA R & D, INC. under the trademark ADINA.RTM., and by HIBBITT, KARLSSON, & SORENSON, INC. under the trademark ABAQUS.RTM..
Two-dimensional modeling of an object is accomplished by subdividing the object into area elements and generating a mesh with those area elements. Similar to the three-dimensional analysis, the mesh area elements are used to conduct a finite element analysis of the object in two dimensions. A finite element analysis processor uses the mesh area elements of a modeled object and analyzes the effect of boundary value field equations. Both two-dimensional and three-dimensional finite element analysis of an object can analyze the effect of heat transfer, mechanical stress, and thermal stress on the object. The result of a finite element analysis is to predict the effect on an object of heat transfer, mechanical stress, and thermal stress.